1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for forming an oxide film and more particularly, to a method for forming an oxide film onto conductivity nitride film within a short electrolytic duration.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various methods have been used to produce oxides, such as barium titanate (BaTiO3), or ceramic material and mainly include processes of sol-gel, physical vapor deposition (PVD), radio frequency sputtering (RF), chemical vapor deposition (CVD), electrochemical, hydrothermal, hydrothermal electrochemical, and plasma electrolytic oxidation (PEO). Among them, plasma electrolytic oxidation process is superior to the other processes, having more advantages, greater adhesion between the produced oxide and the substrate, and better crystallinity of the produced oxide.
A metal bulk or metal film substrate must be used in the traditional PEO, and however the growth rate of the oxide is lower.